


JOKE'S ON YOU

by TBGrace



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGrace/pseuds/TBGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April Fool's Day jokes are played on board Voyager</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOKE'S ON YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Alyssa for Secret Drabble Exchange 2013

** JOKE’S ON YOU **

****

 

As he sat in the brig, he wondered just how much, was too much. At which point did it go from being just a joke to crossing the line?  As he sits there he tries to come up with his own theory in his mind.

 

_Giving a big yawn, he rolls over and lets out a groan as he sees the time on his bedside chronometer. “Computer turn off alarm and reset for same time tomorrow morning”. Pushing the blankets back he sits up and rubs his eyes, running his hands through his hair. When he is feeling a little more awake, he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. “Computer start sonic shower.” Stripping his sleepwear off he lets out another yawn and steps into the shower. When nothing happens he repeats his request, again to no avail. “Chakotay to Lt. Torres.”_

_“Torres here.” Chakotay could hear the sleepiness in the Chief Engineer’s voice and he felt bad for waking her._

_“I’m sorry to start your morning earlier than expected but there is something wrong with my sonic shower. It won’t accept my voice commands.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I ordered the computer to start my shower and it didn’t. I tried again and still nothing happens. I’m not getting any response at all.”_

_“Give me time to change. I’ll send someone to look at it right away.”_

_“Thank you Lieutenant.” He closes the link and decides to open a private link. “Captain?”_

_“Janeway here.”  Chakotay explains to what just happened and his conversation with B’Elanna. “If it is alright with you, may I borrow your shower once you are finished getting ready. I understand it will make me late for my shift.”_

_“Alright. I am working in my Ready Room right now anyways, so go ahead.”_

_“Thank you Captain.” After closing his link, he grabbed up his clothes and headed out the door._

_~~~~~_

_What started out as one complaint of a non-working sonic shower soon turned into dozens. “Captain, I think it would be best if I checked everyone’s shower on that deck, which would include yours.”_

_“Mine worked fine this morning.”_

_“I would feel better about it Captain. Obviously something is going wrong.”_

_“Alright Lieutenant. If you think it is necessary you go ahead.”  When B’Elanna enters Kathryn Janeway’s sleeping area she notices something on the floor but pays no attention to it at first.  After checking out the shower, she is leaving when the same item catches her eye again. Walking closer she smiles wide as she realizes that the item on the floor couldn’t possibly belong to Kathryn, considering they were a large size of men’s boxer-briefs.  “Well well, what do we have here?” she asks herself._

_“Torres to Captain Janeway.”_

_“Go ahead B’Elanna.”_

_“I want to report that I have finished checking all the showers out and they are all working alright now. I did however find something interesting that doesn’t belong.”_

_“What kind of something?”_

_“I would rather not repeat it over an open link.”_

_“Meet me in my office.”_

_“Aye Captain. Torres out.” With one more look at the item on the floor she heads for Deck One._

_“So what is it you found that you wanted to talk about?” Kathryn asks 15 minutes later._

_“First of all, I want to make it clear that I was not snooping around your quarters.”_

_“I should hope not.”_

_“Well, after I finished checking out the circuits of the sonic shower in your quarters and I walked through the bedroom I noticed something on the floor.”_

_“Like?”_

_B’Elanna pauses briefly. “Underwear.” When Kathryn doesn’t react right away B’Elanna takes a breath. “Men’s underwear.”_

_Kathryn is paying full attention to the woman sitting before her now. “Really?”_

_“I know what you do in your personal time is no one else’s business Captain”_

_“You’re correct Lieutenant”_

_“But I also believe that you won’t go against your principles and become involved with a member of your crew and we haven’t come across any alien species that you would become involved with.”_

_“Thank you Lieutenant. You are dismissed now.”_   


_“Aye Captain” she answers quickly as she stands then leaves.  Curiosity gets the better of Kathryn and she can’t help but check out this find for herself. “Commander you have the Bridge.”_

_When Kathryn arrives at her quarters, she goes to her bedroom and as B’Elanna had mentioned there was the shorts. Bending down she picks them up and holds them in front of her, studying them. They were not of Starfleet issue, so it meant they had to belong to one of the members of the Maquis. No one was in here though except….. “Chakotay.”_

_“Well two can play this little game.” Taking a data padd from her desk she takes a picture of the garment and then sends a message to Chakotay’s personal database. “If you want to get these back, you better pay up.” She signed the message as ‘anonymous’._

_That evening Kathryn is just placing dinner on her table when the door chime rings. “Commander” she greets when she opens the door._

_“We’re off duty, Kathryn. Dinner ready yet?”_

_“Um, yes but I don’t remember inviting you to eat with me.”_

_“Funny, I remember you did. Sort of.” Stepping inside he lets the door close before holding up a padd._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“You can’t fool me Kathryn. I know you have them and I want them back.” He keeps taking a step closer until he has her up against the table._

_“Chakotay….”_

_“April Fool’s Day Kathryn.” He leans toward her but accidentally loses his balance and before he knows what’s happening Kathryn is lying on the table on her back and he is laying flat on top of her, their mouths touching._

_Kathryn is taken by surprise. “What are you doing?”_

_“Paying up.” He answers non chalantly._

~~~~~

 

A female voice brings him back to the present. “You look like you just lost your best friend.” She tells him as she approaches the cell. With a nod she silently orders the crewman standing guard to let down the force field.

 

“I was just thinking.”

 

She enters the cell and goes to the corner so she can’t be seen and sits on the bench, patting the spot beside her.  With a smile she pulls something out from her jacket. “I believe these belong to you.” After handing the briefs to him she stands. After stepping over the ledge she looks back at the man sitting in the brig cell. “Oh and Mr. Paris? You’re late for your shift on the Bridge. April Fool’s!”

 

THE END


End file.
